mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 2 - 10/6/11
This patch has some new features that we’re excited to get into your hands. The Locker Room is half open, allowing you to create custom classes with unique uniforms! We also added some new animations and effects in various places. We’ve aso greatly reworked the Assassin, replaced Tank’s Deploy skill and re-added BlackJacks to the game. Along with some new content, we spent a lot of time focusing on cleaning up some outstanding bugs, fixed some exploits in the Loco Moco map and did some major balance changes. After analysis of the current state of the balance numbers we decided to lower end-game lethality a little bit and standardize a lot of the damage numbers, effective ranges for weapons, skill cool downs, and skill damage. Some of the changes may seem in direct opposition of what the beta testers have been stating in the forums but the overall balance has changed dramatically enough that we encourage everyone to play it first and then continue to give the stellar feedback we’ve already been receiving. New Features * Juice is now partially retained through death, losing a percentage inversely proportional to your level. (Level 1 retains 100%, Level 15 retains 0%) * Using juice during a grapple will now break the grapple but will drain most of the juice giving you only 2 seconds of juice. * Allied players will now show their level in grey in their name plate * Locker Room: Opened up Custom Classes so players can now select different uniforms * Uniforms: Added a hand full of uniforms for various Pros * Added new effect on the Death Bomb product so it can be differentiated from Support’s Air Strike Loco Moco Arena * New Pro spawn rooms * New Annihilator platform * New layout to Moneyball area * Fixed being able to stand on structures outside the arena * Adjusted the moneyball and spawn area layout * Reduced the number of Gremlins * Made BlackJacks come out in the Jungle area mid-game. Assassin * Completely reworked Mega Jump. It now allows the Assassin to jump in the relative direction she is facing, high into the air in the direction of the movement keys pressed * Cloak: Can now attack while cloaked, removed cloak regen while not moving at upgrade level 3 and 4, decreased the cloak duration, increased cloak regeneration * Smoke bomb is now instant and won’t hold her in place * Smoke Bomb cooldown changed to: 60/30/20/15 * Increased Dagger/Sword damage * Time to cloak set at a constant 0.5 seconds for all upgrade levels Veteran * Falcon tracking radius decreased, tracking modified to hit targets a little better * Decreased Hot Seat damage * Fixed Veteran Ka-Claw hooking deployed Gunners and tossing them straight up in the air * Alt fire on Flying Falcon now properly slows and damages Assault * Fixed a bug that made Fly level 4 recover slower than Fly level 3 * Decreased Assault Rifle damage, decreased effective range * Grenade Launcher damage increased Karl * Decreased Handler damage, decreased effective range * Decreased Stun duration and effect radius * Decreased Jump damage * New art for Bouncing Buddies * Fixed being able to use Jump when you shouldn’t be able to * Prop Hop cooldown changed to 60/30/20/15 Gunslinger * Knee Cap no longer holds her in place * Decreased Rifle damage * Zoomed in Rifle now has perfect accuracy * Decreased Pistol full range damage, increased max effective range * Increased damage done by Gun Flurry at upgrade level 1 and decreased at upgrade level 4 * New animation for skill choosing * Fixed Knee Cap from keeping her from being knocked around by an impulse or Ka-Claw Combat Girl * Reduced the health of Combat Kitties * Decreased Nail Gun damage * Decreased Combat Laser damage * Fixed issue where Combat Girl’s Combat Kitties were being awarded bonuses based on the Firebase values instead of the intended Combat Kitty values Tank * Removed Deploy. Replaced it with a new skill, Tank Shield. Tank locks onto a target and when used it produces a shield that stays between the Tank and the target blocking incoming bullet fire from the direction of the target and absorbing some area damage. * Decreased Jet Gun damage, made Jet Gun’s damage fall off very shallow, allowing for more damage at longer range * Decreased Rail Gun damage and increased effective range * Increased initial damage of Product Grenade * Decreased upgrade level 1 grenade damage Gunner * Decreased Minigun/Dual Minigun Damage * Increased upgrade level 1 Rocket damage * New effect for the head shield on upgraded deploy Sniper * Decreased Sniper Rifle Damage * Increase Grapple damage * Level 1 Traps now freeze instead of slow Support * Decreased Firebase base health, increase heath ramping, decreased damage, increased deploy time, added in damage multipler while it’s deploying * Decreased Shotgun damage, increased range * Decreased Air Strike damage * Firebase will now target enemy pros attacking the Support, Firebase will always switch to whatever Pro the Support is slowing with the Heal/Hurt Gun Bots * Removed Shady Bots from player-spawned bot groups * Increased Gremlins, Black Jacks, and Bouncer kill rewards, money drops and juice drops * Shady: new paint job and adjusted scaling on some parts * Scramblers no longer give kill/assist money, increased health * Improved Eliminator Bot AI to be a little smarter about chasing and attacking Pros * Gremlins scaled up in size Other Balance and Adjustments * Slowed down the pace of leveling during a game * Reduced how often Bullseye runs through the map * Juice: Damage increased, health regen increased, vending cost Increased, earn rate decreased, vending gives 100% juice * Increased the size of the detection area for headshots on all Pros * Decreased money for Kill Streaks and MultiKills * Bullseye now gives out money on damage done once per second, normalizing the amount of money gained from Bullseye for most weapons. Increased money given to compensate * Standardized cooldown rates for many skills * Spawning bots now spawns two Scramblers and a Bouncer * Reduced health rampings of various Pros Other Bug Fixes * Fixed being able to grapple players out of charge * Fixed neutral bots not showing damage effects * Fixed some issues with how we determine graphics settings * Fixed an issue with getting the wrong number of players on a team in a practice game * Stun will now properly abort charges * Fixed being able to grapple with alt-fire weapons when you shouldn’t be able to * Fixed Heal/Hurt Gun and Combat Healer not acquiring new targets when the weapon is firing * Fixed being able to push Jackbots out of the arena * Fixed some issues with getting stuck on top of bots, Pros and turrets * Fixed being able to buy skills you can’t while in high latency situations Category:Patches